Carry My Heart
by soulesblur
Summary: A story of a man who lost his wife and a woman who lost her voice


A warming breeze came into the room as Sona went in. She took her position within the circle of four other fellow champions. She slowly scanned the room, and smiled when her eyes met Lucian's. A half slanted grin and gesture with his gun for her to come was all she needed to immediately be by his side.

"Hey Sona, I can't tell you how much this means to me. We can't let Noxus win this one, sorry to say, but I don't believe them when they say the program to mass produce creatures like that Warwick from Zaun is for 'scientific purposes'. I swear, it's just never enough for them, they always want more power, they're half the reason the world is in the mess it's in, and with magic banned, they turn to science. Damn savages. There's no one I'd trust on my lane more than you," Lucian spoke with a sense of confidence, which was unusual for him.

Sona could do nothing but nod and listen, which she did so well, especially with him. Every word, every syllable that left his lips captivated her like the most beautiful song. She always listened to his stories, of his childhood, his mother, even his dead wife. She especially loved those stories, of his romantic outings with her. Sona couldn't help but to imagine being in his wife's place, laying with him outdoors, but she could never admit it. Even if she could speak, the fear of rejection would be too strong to let the words leave her lips, the very words she yearned to one day leave his as she listened intently.

He broke her out of her trance with a hand on the shoulder. "Come on Sona, get back into place, match is about to start," She nodded with excitement, "Oh and uh, get ignite instead of exhaust, I'm going in at 5 minutes. This won't be a long match, I won't let it, but I need you there. Just trust me, okay?"

She could never say no to him. If anyone was going to carry the team, she'd always put her money on Lucian. She smiled and switched out her exhaust.

He gave a crass grin, "Thanks, I knew I could count on you. Start with your heal, would ya? Things are going to get messy".

With that, a blue and white aura surrounded all five champions in the room. One blinding flash of light and a Loud zapping sound later, they were inches away from their nexus, a towering, beautiful structure, radiating a faint glow. Small, 3 inch minions phased out of the Nexus walls, and marched mindless into the three lanes. Lucian grabbed a Doran's blade from the merchant and slipped it into the back of his belt, quickly dashing past the group, giving Sona a charming wink, making her heart flutter internally.

She raced after him, starting up with her heal just like he had asked of her. After a quick leash for their Lee Sin they were in lane trading with Jinx and Draven. Sure enough, like Lucian promised, he rushed foward and starting blasting on them, and with Sona behind his back they couldn't fight back. Draven quickly fell to Lucian and Jinx was not far behind, but right as he was about to fire the final blow he hesitated. Jinx saw her window of oppurtunity and took it, making a run for her turret. Sona, confused by Lucian's lack of action, flashed in to ignite and kill Jinx herself. RIght as she did, however, Jinx flashed out to the other side of the turret, and Sona had to run back, away from the tower's deadly blasts.

Infuriated, Sona went back to find Lucian last hitting in the middle of the lane as if nothing had happened. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, at which point Lucian stretched his arms outward and shrugged, still firing at minions.

"What?" He pondered. Sona's only response was to flail her nostrils and play a distgustingly off-tune note. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be smart to go in like that, don't want to give them a kill, let alone this early. Thank god they were too idiotic to get a support." Sona just continued to stare, she wasn't about to fall for his excuse.

After a solid two minutes of not a single movement or trade from Sona Lucian finally caved, "Alright, Alright, fine. I-I just couldn't do it. Kill Jinx, I mean. She. . .she reminds me a lot of my wife. Yeah, it's disgusting, but she's so wild, just like Maria was. Look, I'm sorry I couldn't, it's just, I haven't been in love like this in so long."

Sona couldn't believe it. Her mouth gaped open before shutting close suddenly as her face contorted from anger. She blasted a music note towards him which he side stepped out of the way from. "Woah, Sona, I, what's wrong? Look I'll try going in next time ju-" she blasted at him again and pointed towards the jungle, hands ready to play another note.

"Fine, Sona, I made a stupid mistake, I guess you need a breather. I'll go mid, Yasuo keeps losing to Darius, he needs a quick carry. Just. . . ward, okay?"

With that Lucian quickly ran up into the middle lane. Sona just stood there, brooding, barely trying to defend the turret or last hit. As the team slowly moved to the middle lane Sona did very little to try and push the bottom. Eventually, after the ocean drake was slain by the enemy team, everyone of them flooded the bottom lane. Sona was quickly overwhelmed. Right before the final blow from Jinx landed, Sona mouthed the words that she knew she'd never hear from him.

[45:48] [All] ButterThnU (Lee Sin): Report Sona for feed


End file.
